Jelasin, Status Kita itu Apa?
by Di Bawah Naungan Jam Gadang
Summary: Hakyeon yang salah paham, Taekwoon yang nggak mau paham. Keduanya sama - sama keras kepala. "Karena lo nggak ngasih gue kejelasan," kata Hakyeon, "Kita ini apa?"/ "Gue kurang usaha?" Bisik Taekwoon pelan. / "Jung Taekwoon!"/ [ a Vixx fanfiction ] [ Leo x N ] Our first fanfiction! Mind to RnR?


**Jelasin, Status Kita itu Gimana?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Leo x N Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Made by us; Binnie and Hani with a pinch of Baekkie's idea.**

Hakyeon duduk di sofa kecil ruang osis. Ngadem. Dia ngipas – ngipas pake buku tulisnya Luna. Capek, habis sok – sok marah ke anak baru. Kasian sih liatnya, tapi seru. Apalagi tadi, yang dibentak Ravi, ada yang kayak mau nangis. Hakyeon senyum nginget kalo Ravi ngincer adek kelas yang dibentaknya tadi.

Sebenernya Hakyeon sama kayak incerannya Ravi. Gak kuat panas – panasan. Kok Hakyeon tau, incerannya Ravi gak kuat panas – panasan? Dia sempet liat tadi, anak berambut cokelat tua itu dianter sama Ravi ke ruang osis, beberapa saat sebelum Hakyeon masuk. Hakyeon yang kepalanya udah keliyengan langsung ke deket kotak P3K, nyari panadol.

"Hakyeon? Lo nyari apa?"

Ada suara halus yang haluuuuuus buanget.

"Hah? Oh Taekwoon... ini, gue nyari panadol..," Hakyeon fokus lagi cari panadol. Dia udah ngubek – ngubek kotak P3K, tapi masih nggak nemuin apa yang dicarinya, "Lo tau gak panadol di simpen dimana?"

Taekwoon ngeliatin Hakyeon dan nunjuk lemari. "Di dalem gak ada?" Tanya Taekwoon dan Hakyeon menggeleng. Tiba – tiba Taekwoon nepuk jidat, kayak inget sesuatu, "Gue baru inget, Yeon. Panadol, Entrostop, sama Konidin dipindahin sama si Seulgi ke UKS. Anak PMR butuh, katanya," jelas Taekwoon.

Sambil menghela nafas berat, Hakyeon ngangguk. Dia megang kepalanya sebentar, "Yaudah gue ke UKS deh, ngambil Panadol."

"Yeon," Panggil Taekwoon. "Gak usah, gue aja yang ambilin buat lo. Lo istirahat aja disini. Capek kan, bentak – bentak anak baru?"

Hakyeon senyum, "Selow aja kali. Gue ke UKS dulu ya."

"Gak usah," bentak Taekwoon lalu langsung keluar dari ruang osis dan berlari ke UKS.

Hakyeon lagi – lagi tersenyum. "Bisa gak sih lo gak seperhatian itu sama gue?" bisik Hakyeon.

Bukannya Hakyeon tak suka diberi perhatian lebih seperti itu. Tapi Taekwoon dan dia cuma teman, tidak lebih. Bahkan sudah banyak yang bilang kalau Taekwoon naksir anak Rohis bernama Nayeon. Terus, kenapa Sekretaris Bidang 1 itu masih gencar mendekati Hakyeon? Hakyeon juga punya hati-

Dan pikiran panjang Hakyeon berhenti saat Taekwoon masuk lagi. "Hakyeon? Maaf lama," ucapnya, "Gak ada Panadol jadi gue ambil Ponstan," Taekwoon memberi Hakyeon obat itu lalu air minum, "Ponstan bukan cuma buat sakit gigi kok. Kalau pusing, nyokap gue suka ngasih gue Ponstan."

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk. Nurut pada anak IPA yang diyakini semua orang di sekolah pintar itu. Ia menelan pil lalu meminum air. Pahit. Hakyeon rebahan lagi.

"Masih gak enak ya?" Taekwoon memegang kening Hakyeon, "Gak demam kok," ucap Taekwoon, "Lo kan gak biasa panas – panasan. Kenapa maksain sih tadi?"

"Ya karena gue pikir gue kuat," Hakyeon menghela nafas lelah, "Bilang sama Luna, gue tumbang. Gue mau tidur sebentar. Lima belas menit lagi bangunin gue ya..."

Taekwoon gak jawab. Dia ngelepas blazer kremnya lalu menaruhnya di atas tubuh Hakyeon. Ia langsung keluar, menghadapi anak – anak baru yang kini sudah berbaris, siap pulang. Taekwoon mendekati Luna. "Hakyeon ambruk."

"Ah itu anak," Luna mencak – mencak kesel, "Udah gue bilang dia gak usah ikutan. Pengen banget natar anak baru sih," ucapnya. "Yaudah lo urusin Hakyeon aja, Taek."

"Doi tidur," kata Taekwoon lalu kipas – kipas pake tangan.

Luna mengangguk lalu melirik Taekwoon, menyadari satu kejanggalan di tubuh lelaki itu. Blazernya hilang. "Blazer lo mana?"

"Gue taro di Hakyeon. Biar dijadiin selimut," Taekwoon nyengir.

Luna ngakak. Gede banget. Sampe itu kayaknya tangan Taekwoon muat masuk sana. "Lo masih naksir Hakyeon?" Iya, Luna tahu Taekwoon naksir Hakyeon. Dari dulu pas mereka ketemu saat LDKO, tepatnya. Taekwoon ngangguk, ragu – ragu. "Gak berubah dari dulu, Lun."

Pas itu, Cha Hakyeon anak X IPS 4, dan Jung Taekwoon anak X IPA 2. Yang orang – orang bilang, mereka kayak air sama api. Berlawanan. Gak serupa dan gak sama.

Entah Hakyeon pake susuk atau apa, tapi Taekwoon seneng aja ngeliat Hakyeon yang kemana – mana air mukanya selalu keliatan cerah mentereng itu. Entah Hakyeon yang lagi bawel kalo mesen mie ayam sama ibu kantin ("mecinnya jangan banyak banyak ya bu!"), yang lagi ketawa ketiwi rumpi sama geng IPS nya, yang suka ngumpet – ngumpet cari celah buat cabut, yang lagi lari – lari lenjeh pas pelajaran olahraga, yang lagi telmi, yang lagi belajar, yang lagi sok – sok ngambek- semuanya deh.

Cuma ada beberapa hal ajasih yang ngehalangin pengakuan cintanya Taekwoon. Satu, dia orangnya pemaluu banget. Boro – boro bilang suka, ngomong depan orang banyak aja mukanya kadang merah. Kedua-

"Eh eh, Hakyeon ada di ruang osis gak? Hehe."

Namjoon.

Anak basket idaman seluruh angkatan.

Cowok kita bersama.

"Ngapain nyariin Hakyeon?" tanya Taekwoon dengan muka dataaar banget. Buat yang kenal banget sama dia, kalo udah gitu tandanya Taekwoon bete. Luna udah cengar – cengir liat ekspresi Taekwoon.

"Pengen gue ajakin balik bareng. Dia ngutang nih sama gue, katanya dia bakal jajanin gue ketoprak sama es kelapa kalo basket kita menang. Sekalian, gitu," cengir Namjoon. Luna makin nyengir liat gantengnya Namjoon, Taekwoon makin kusut. Soalnya, gosipnya si Namjoon juga naksir Hakyeon.

"Pulang sendiri aja, Hakyeon pulang sama gue." Sahut Taekwoon dengan suara, yang menurut Luna, terlalu dibaik – baikin. "Osis pulangnya entaran, ngurusin buat MOS besok dulu."

"Oh... yaudahdeh, gue nagihnya nanti aja. Duluan yo, Taekwoon, Luna," Namjoon ngelambai ke arah mereka berdua, dan yang bales lambaiannya cuma Luna.

"Lo kentara banget anjir, keliatan naksirnya," Luna ketawa. "Kalo emang mau anterin Hakyeon pulang, mending sekarang. Ruang osis mau dipake soalnya buat ada rapat persiapan besok. Lo ijin dulu ke Bobby, ntar disangka cabut,"

"Thanks ya Lun," Taekwoon senyum kecil ke Luna terus masuk lagi ke ruang osis. Hakyeon masih tiduran, tangannya nutupin matanya. Keliyengan parah.

Taekwoon ngambil tas Hakyeon yang ada di tumpukan tas anak anak mpk sama tas dia sendiri, lalu bangunin Hakyeon. "Yeon... bangun Yeon. Ayo pulang," Taekwoon ngelus – ngelus kepala Hakyeon pelan, padahal Hakyeon bakal makin tidur kalo digituin. "Yeon... yeon.."

"Ng... Tae...woon.." Hakyeon gerak – gerak gak nyaman soalnya Taekwoon mulai ngeguncang bahunya. "Lo.. hng.."

Ngeliat kondisi doi yang kayaknya udah tepar banget, Taekwoon akhirnya dudukin Hakyeon yang masih tidur pelan – pelan, trus dia gendong di punggungnya. Hakyeon gerak – gerak gak nyaman di punggung Taekwoon. "Se..bel.."

"Jangan gerak – gerak, Yeon.." Taekwoon benerin posisi dia ngegendong Hakyeon, dan Hakyeon langsung pules lagi. Taekwoon bisa ngerasain pipi Hakyeon rada anget.

Abis ijin ke Bobby yang lagi pacaran sama Jinhwan (Taekwoon liatnya rada jijik sebenernya), dia gendong Hakyeon ke tempat motornya diparkir, trus bangunin Hakyeon lagi. "Yeon. Bangun Yeon. Ntar lo tidur lagi deh di rumah,"

Meskipun suara Taekwoon lebih halus dari sutra, Hakyeon tetep bangun, meskipun rada lama. "Ng.. pusing.."

"Iya, nanti lo tidur lagi ya di rumah. Sekarang kita pulang dulu," kata Taekwoon lalu naruh tas Hakyeon di gantungan motornya dan ia menggendong ransel miliknya di dada. "Ayo naik. Nanti di rumah lo tidur lagi, oke?"

Hakyeon cuma ngangguk. Yang bisa dia denger sekarang hanya, "Nanti tidur lagi." Hakyeon naik ke motor Taekwoon dan senderan ke lelaki itu lagi. Yang ngendarain motor udah _jantung berdebar – debar~ Rasanya tak menentu~~ Hati bergetar getar- sebelum...-_

"Taekwoon!"

Luna sialan.

"Apa?" Sahut Taekwoon pelan. Nadanya dibaik – baikin. "Gue mau balik nih, kasian Hakyeon sakit."

Luna ngasih HP yang Taekwoon ketahui HP-nya Hakyeon. "Ketinggalan di sofa. Untung di dudukin sama Wonshik jadi ketauan."

Taekwoon ngangguk, dia ngantongin HP Hakyeon dan melaju ke rumah Hakyeon di Pangkalan Jati. Lumayan jauh dari sekolah namun satu arah sama rumahnya Taekwoon di Pondok Kelapa. Hakyeon masih senderan ke punggung Taekwoon dan Taekwoon bisa ngerasa keringet Hakyeon di punggungnya. Kacau. Anak ini bisa masuk angin kalau begini ceritanya.

Saat sampai di depan rumah berpager hitam, Taekwoon turun perlahan terus ngegendong Hakyeon di punggungnya lagi. "Misi... Assalamualaikum...," Taekwoon bunyiin lonceng pager rumah Hakyeon.

Pintu kebuka, menampakkan cowok yang bisa dibilang tinggi dan mukanya mirip Hakyeon. "Iya siapa ya?"

"Saya temannya Hakyeon.. Ini Hakyeonnya sakit.. Saya anterin pulang," Taekwoon ngeliatin Hakyeon yang berada di punggungnya.

Cowok itu langsung panik dan buru – buru membuka pager rumah. "Sini sini bawa masuk. Maaf ya ngerepotin," Dan Taekwoon masuk ke rumah Hakyeon. Dia naruh Hakyeon di sofa ruang keluarga rumah itu. "Duh, dia tuh udah demam dari semalam. Gue udah bilang gak usah masuk, izin aja sama si Luna – Luna itu atau siapa namanya Bob siapa itu gue lupa," Cowok yang Taekwoon yakini sebagai abangnya Hakyeon itu nyerocos panjang lebar.

"Iya kak. Dia tumbang habis panas – panasan. Langsung tidur di Ruang Osis," Taekwoon ngeliatin Hakyeon yang gerak – gerak nggak nyaman.

Cowok itu menghela nafas pelan, "Ohiya, gue Inguk, kakaknya Hakyeon yang pertama. Lo kenal kakaknya Hakyeon yang kedua kan?"

Taekwoon ngangguk. Siapa yang nggak kenal sama kakak kedua Hakyeon yang baru aja lulus dari SMA mereka tahun ini? Nama kakaknya Hakyeon yang juga anak Osis bernama Hyorin. Cantik, pinter nyanyi pula. Dia Diva-nya SMA mereka. "Kak Hyorin kan, kak?"

Inguk ngangguk, "Iya si Hyorin. Dia di UNPAD tuh sekarang," ucap Inguk sambil nunjuk foto Hyorin yang dipajang di tembok rumah. "Tinggal nunggu si bontot lulus," Inguk ngeliatin Hakyeon.

 _Iya. Si bontot lulus langsung gue ajak KUA._

* * *

"Udah bangun?" Tanya Inguk sambil makan indomie soto.

Hakyeon ngucek – ngucek matanya. "Lah, Bang Inguk di sekolah Hakyeon?"

Inguk ngegetok kepala adeknya sedikit. "Ini di rumah," Inguk nyeruput kuah mie-nya. "Tadi lo dianterin tuh sama temen lo. Siapa ya namanya... Tae.. Tae... Taekwoon ya?"

Kemudian Hakyeon diem. Mukanya merah. "Lah ngapa lo? Muka merah gitu- jangan – jangan lu naksir Taekwoon ya?"

Hakyeon hanya diam lalu berdiri, ngambil minum ke dapur. Taekwoon nganterin dia pulang? Dia bahkan nggak ingat sama sekali kalau dia duduk di motor cowok itu. Jangan – jangan pas dia mimpi naik gondola di Dufan itu dia lagi digendong sama Taekwoon? Astaga. ASTAGA.

Hakyeon lari ke kamar mandi. Langsung mandi dan tiduran lagi setelah itu. Besok udah nggak MOS. Paling Hakyeon siap – siap buat Demo Ekskul yang bakal diadain sorenya. Hakyeon nggak bisa ikut tampil sama kelompok ekskulnya, Dance, dikarenakan dia anak Osis yang harus ngurus semuanya. Bahkan kabarnya, dia yang akan jadi MC Demo Ekskul nanti. Berkat mulutnya yang kayak ember pecah itu, dia dijadikan nominasi.

 _LINE!_

Ada bunyi notifikasi dari HP-nya Hakyeon. Cowok yang lagi meluk guling itu membuka matanya lalu meraih HP-nya di nakas. Ada Line dari Taekwoon.

 _Udah mendingan, Yeon?_

 _Udah tidur ya?_

 _Jangan lupa minum obat_

 _Tadi abang lo cerita kalo lo udah demam dari malem. Kenapa maksain masuk sih?_

Hakyeon senyum baca Line dari Taekwoon itu. Dia membalasnya pake sticker Syerin Saraswati yang _Siap Grak!_

 _LINE!_

Terdengar balasan lagi.

 _Gue kira lo udah tidur_

"Belum," ucap Hakyeon sambil mengetik balasan dan memencet tombol Send. "Makasih ya udah nganterin pulang."

 _Iya selow aja_

 _Besok nggak usah masuk Yeon_

 _Lo masuk angin gitu_

"Gue MC Demo Ekskul, Taekwoon..," balas Hakyeon.

 _Ohiya..._

 _Yaudah istirahat. Tidur sekarang. Jangan kecapekan_

 _Gue gak mau liat lo sakit lagi, Yeon_

Muka Hakyeon memerah melihat balasan terakhir cowok itu.

 _"Gue gak mau liat lo sakit lagi, Yeon."_

 _"Gue gak mau liat lo sakit lagi, Yeon."_

 _"Gue gak mau liat lo sakit lagi, Yeon."_

Iya, balasan LINE Taekwoon seakan – akan bergema di kepala Hakyeon dengan suara lembut cowok itu.

* * *

"Oke siapa yang udah siap liat Cheerleader SMA kita?!" Tanya Hakyeon semangat sambil ngeliatin anak – anak baru di lapangan. Tangannya menggenggam Mike dan yang satunya menggenggam kertas yang kayaknya rundown ekskul yang bakal tampil.

Begitu anak – anak Cheers udah keliatan, anak cowok jadi liar.

"Yaudah tanpa basa basi ya," ucap Sulli yang jadi partner MC Hakyeon, "Kita sambut...CHEERLEADER!"

Dan Hakyeon mundur beberapa langkah mendengar teriakan anak – anak cowok yang terdengar kayak fans JKT48. Sakit kayaknya mereka.

Hakyeon duduk di balik panggung. Minum Aqua gelas yang udah disiapin khusus untuk dirinya. Tangannya mengipas – ngipas wajahnya yang keringetan. Ia melihat lagi rundown ekskul. Setelah ini giliran ekskul basket yang tampil. Hakyeon mengambil Hoka Hoka Bento paket C yang juga udah disiapin khusus MC. Dia makan pelan – pelan. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Mencari Taekwoon.

"Sul," Panggil Taekwoon pada cewek yang lagi selfie sama Luna itu, "Liat Taekwoon gak?"

Luna nunjuk ke arah Masjid, "Kayaknya lagi sama Nayeon deh, Yeon. Kan Rohis mau tampil tuh, kayaknya Taekwoon ngatur ini-itu gitu – gitu."

Hakyeon hanya senyum. Tuh kan? Taekwoon lagi sama Nayeon. Emang dari awal, Taekwoon perhatian sama Hakyeon itu hanya sebatas teman satu organisasi saja. Tak lebih dan tak akan pernah. Hakyeon menutup Hoka Hoka Bento-nya. Tiba – tiba aja merasa kenyang. Dia minum Aqua lagi dan jalan ke Ruang Osis. Tempat tas-nya berada.

Begitu sampai, Hakyeon langsung mengambil obatnya. Dia minum obat lalu duduk di sofa. Hakyeon terdiam. Nggak tau mau apa. Dia tahu harusnya sebentar lagi dia balik buat nge-MC lagi tapi entah kenapa dia udah nggak ada hasrat lagi buat kembali. Semua hanya karena denger kalau Taekwoon lagi sama Nayeon.

"Ah biarin ajalah," Hakyeon berdiri hendak keluar dari Ruang Osis yang pintunya terbuat dari kaca transparan itu. Baru saja Hakyeon melangkahkan kakinya, Taekwoon lewat di hadapannya bersama dengan seorang cewek yang pake krudung putih, Nayeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum kecut. "Emang gak ada harapan," Hakyeon ketawa sendiri lalu jalan ke balik panggung. Siap buat nge-MC lagi.

* * *

Hari udah mulai gelap. Hakyeon udah siap – siap buat pulang. Dia ngambil tas-nya dan ngunci Ruang Osis. Kebetulan dia yang terakhir pulang hari ini. Dia make jaketnya dan jalan ke gerbang. Tangan kanannya memegang HP, ready pesen Gojek. Baru mau ngeklik tombol order, motor berhenti di hadapannya.

"Balik bareng gue aja," ucap pengendara motor itu. Taekwoon.

Hakyeon diem. "Gue bisa order Gojek."

"Maghrib. Bahaya," Taekwoon narik tangan Hakyeon, "Naik."

Dengan berat hati, Hakyeon naik ke motor Taekwoon. Dia hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung lebar cowok itu.

 _Kalau emang lo suka sama Nayeon, kenapa begini ke gue?_ Batin Hakyeon kesal. Tak terasa matanya memanas. Ia mengusap matanya kasar, takut ketahuan dia nangis. Hari gini masih nangis gara – gara cinta? Bullshit.

Begitu sampai di Pangkalan Jati I, rumah Hakyeon, Taekwoon langsung berhenti. Ia membiarkan Hakyeon turun. "Makasih," ucap Hakyeon singkat. "Lain kali... jangan anterin gue pulang lagi."

Taekwoon ngeliatin mata Hakyeon yang sedikit bengkak karena nangis. Bukannya Taekwoon nggak tahu penumpangnya ini menangis tadi. Jelas dia bisa melihat dari spion. Tapi Taekwoon ya Taekwoon. Kalau bukan dia penyebabnya, dia nggak akan bertanya. Dia hanya menatap mata Hakyeon dalam diam. "Kenapa?"

"Karena lo nggak ngasih gue kejelasan," kata Hakyeon, "Kita ini apa?"

"Maksud lo?"

Hakyeon narik nafas dalam – dalam. Dia ngeliat Taekwoon dengan tatapan kesal, "Lo nganterin gue pulang, lo ngerawat gue pas gue sakit, lo ngegendong gue dan segalanya tapi lo jalan sama Nayeon."

Taekwoon terdiam. Membiarkan Hakyeon melepaskan segalanya.

Bahkan tanpa Hakyeon sadari, air matanya mengalir. "Kalau lo emang gak ada niat sama gue, ya jangan peduli sama gue. Jangan perhatian sama gue. Jangan," Hakyeon sesenggukan. "Dan kalau emang begitu niat lo, jauhin gue mulai sekarang. Kita gak deket lagi. Kita cuma teman satu organisasi."

Taekwoon menyalakan mesin motornya. "Gue balik ya, Yeon."

Dan begitu motor Taekwoon hilang dari pandangannya, Hakyeon jatuh duduk di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. Tiba – tiba ia ingat kalimat yang Hyorin lontarkan saat ia putus dengan pacarnya.

 _Love Hurts. Love Kills. Let's never fall in Love._

Setan di tubuh Hakyeon bersuara. _Itu saat Hyorin putus dengan pacarnya. Sedangkan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon? Pacar? Bukan. Untuk apa Hakyeon menangis?_

 _Karena Hakyeon telah jatuh cinta pada Taekwoon._

* * *

Taekwoon masuk ke rumah lalu membanting pintu depan. Kakak ketiganya sampai kaget. "Taekwoon! Apaansih lo banting – banting pintu rumah? Ponakan lo lagi tidur tau gak?" Ucap kakaknya.

"Bodo," Taekwoon langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Kakaknya itu, Jessica, sampe bingung. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Taekwoon gak nyapa keponakannya yang bayi itu saat sampai di rumah. Padahal, hukumnya wajib bagi Taekwoon buat nyiumin ponakannya itu. Kali ini, dia langsung masuk kamar.

Di kamar, Taekwoon langsung tiduran di kasur. Belum ganti baju. Dia cuma ngelepas kaos kakinya. Matanya melirik sebuauh bingkai foto di meja belajarnya. Foto Osis angkatannya. Foto pertamanya dengan Hakyeon.

 _"Karena lo nggak ngasih gue kejelasan."_

 _"Kita ini apa?"_

 _"Kalau lo emang gak ada niat sama gue, ya jangan peduli sama gue. Jangan perhatian sama gue. Jangan."_

 _"Dan kalau emang begitu niat lo, jauhin gue mulai sekarang. Kita gak deket lagi. Kita cuma teman satu organisasi."_

Taekwoon menutup matanya. Memikirkan ucapan Hakyeon tadi. Bodohnya Taekwoon baru menyadari mengapa semua orang berkata ia dan Hakyeon tidak cocok dan ia lebih cocok dengan Nayeon. Taekwoon berani sumpah, Nayeon hanya temannya. Tak lebih. Satu ekskul saja tidak.

Perlahan ia mengambil handphonenya.

"Halo? Wonshik? Lo sibuk gak?"

 _"Enggak juga. Cuma lagi nyuci foto yang gue ambil beberapa hari lalu. Kenapa?"_

"Gue butuh bantuan lo. Panggil Jaehwan sekalian. Kumpul di Sate Mang Dadang."

* * *

Hari ini Jumat. Guru – guru ada pelatihan. Hampir semua. Jadi kewenangan ada di tangan Osis dan MPK. Artinya, mereka bebas mau ngapain aja.

Hakyeon, udah siap mau pulang. Udah jam setengah tiga. Untuk hari Jumat, ini udah lumayan sore. Secara jam belajar selesai jam dua belas tadi. Bahkan temen sekelasnya udah pada cabut. Yang ada di sekolah tinggal anak – anak ekskul.

Tadi dia nonton drama thailand dulu di kantin (soalnya kalo nonton di rumah, dia bakal diomelin mamanya. Omelan yang ujung – ujungnya takut anaknya gak keterima ptn) sambil makan mie ayam tanpa mecinnya. Hakyeon sampe nangis – nangis loh, tadi. Untung ibu kantin nawarin tisu. Langsung Hakyeon pakai satu kotak. Sekarang meja kantin penuh sama tisu bekas.

Setelah masukin notebooknya ke tas, Hakyeon bilang makasih banyak sama ibu kantin lalu ninggalin kantin.

Hakyeon jalan pelaan banget, telinganya disumpal headset. Rasanya sekelilingnya langsung jadi setting MV lagu mellow; semua gara – gara Taekwoon. Berani – beraninya Taekwoon ninggalin dia gitu aja kemarin abis Hakyeon jujur soal perasaannya. Taekwoon gak mikirin perasaannya apa?

Pas banget Hakyeon udah sampai meja piket deket gerbang, ada suara kresek kresek dan tanda pengumuman. Asalnya dari speaker sekolah. Hakyeon tadinya mau bodo amat soal pengumuman itu, masalahnya-

"Pengumuman, diberitahukan kepada Cha Hakyeon kelas XII IIS 3, supaya ke lapangan. Sekali lagi, diberitahukan kepada Cha Hakyeon kelas XII IIS 3, supaya ke lapangan, terimakasih."

 _Ada nama gue nyangkut di pengumuman_ , batin Hakyeon. _Kenapa yang ngumumin bisa tau gue masih di sekolah? Gue kan gak ekskul apa – apa.. Mpk doang kerjaan gue-_

Tapi toh, gara – gara penasaran, Hakyeon tetep ke lapangan juga.

Lapangan sekolahnya sudah agak sepi, bisa dia liat ada anak paskib yang lagi evaluasi di pinggir lapangan, kayaknya udah selesai latihan. Selain anak paskib, Hakyeon gak liat siapa – siapa lagi di lapangan, soalnya rata – rata ekskul di dalam ruangan semua. Termasuk saman yang anggotanya bejibun.

"Yah. Jangan – jangan gue diboongin," Hakyeon ngedumel. Sebel banget sama yang niat banget ngerjain dia. Awas aja. Bakal Hakyeon cari siapa-

Hakyeon terlonjak dan nyaris nyungsep saat tiba – tiba di sebelah kirinya ada Barongsai (iya, Barongsai cina gong xi fa cai yang heboh banget mukanya) warna merah terang, di tangan Barongsainya ada satu tangkai mawar, merah juga. Barongsai menor itu nyodorin mawarnya ke Hakyeon, tapi Hakyeon ragu buat ngambil. "B-bener nih, buat gue...?"

Kepala Barongsainya ngangguk. Hakyeon baru aja mau ngambil mawar itu takut – takut, sebelum ada suara lagi dari speaker pengumuman.

"Cha Hakyeon. Gue bakalan minta maaf banyak banget sama lo, jadi tolong dengerin baik – baik," Hakyeon terpaku di tengah lapangan, di depan si Barongsai, dengan suara familier yang terdengar dari seluruh speaker yang ada di sekolah. "Maafin gue kalau sikap gue yang maksudnya perhatian sama lo bikin lo ga nyaman. Maaf, kalo sikap gue bikin lo bingung, maaf karena gue gak ngasih kejelasan tentang kita, dan maaf.. karena bikin lo ngerasa kalo gue udah php-in lo."

Hakyeon kehilangan kata – kata gara – gara segala permintaan maaf itu. Masih dalam keterdiaman Hakyeon, suara dari speaker itu kembali, "Tapi gue pengen lo tau, Yeon, gue gapernah deket sama orang lain dan ngerasain hal yang sama kayak gue deket sama lo. Gapernah sekalipun gue deg – degan di depan satu orang selain lo dan gapernah sekalipun gue perhatian sama orang seperhatian gue sama lo. Jadi, Cha Hakyeon," suara di speaker itu berhenti sebentar, "Gue disini mau meluruskan status kita yang masih berbayang – bayang kelabu. Tolong bantu gue jawab satu hal, ya."

Dan suara dari speaker itu berhenti. Bersamaan dengan orang dalam Barongsai itu mencopot kostum kepala Barongsainya dan menampakkan Taekwoon.

Si pemilik suara halus yang berkumandang di speaker.

Mengibaskan rambutnya yang agak berantakan, Taekwoon ngeliatin Hakyeon langsung di matanya, dalam – dalam. "Mau jadi pacar gue, gak?"

Sementara itu barongsai di belakang yang diketahui berisi tubuh Jaehwan dan Wonshik masih goyang – goyang sambil muterin Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang berhadapan. Sesekali mereka menggelepar.

Hakyeon serasa kaku. Tubuhnya rasanya dipaku di tempat dan ia tak bisa melontarkan satu katapun. Hakyeon bingung dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk sekarang, ia tak bisa menjawab ya atau tidak. Hening, selama beberapa menit. Taekwoon masih menunggu.

"Loh, Hakyeon? Taekwoon? Ini lagi pada ngapain?"

Faktor pengganggu hubungan Taekwoon x Hakyeon #2: Kim Namjoon.

Masih dengan celana basket sekolah dan tas menggantung di sebelah pundak, Namjoon nyamperin Hakyeon yang masih kaku. "Lagi pada ngecek kostum? Osis mau ngadain acara?"

Hakyeon ngegeleng kaku. Kalo diperhatiin, pipinya Hakyeon sekarang lagi merah banget. "B-bukan. Namjoon, pulang bareng gue yuk. Gaada temen balik." Hakyeon balik munggungin Taekwoon, dan Taekwoon ngerasa ada yang pecah di dalam dirinya.

Namjoon, meskipun bingung karena tumben – tumbenan doi ngajak pulang bareng, tentu ga ngelewatin kesempatan jackpot itu. "Kuy!" lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk merangkul Hakyeon. Cari celah. "Duluan, Taekwoon... eh, Jaehwan, Wonshik juga!"

Makin jauh Hakyeon sama Namjoon dari pandangan Taekwoon, makin panas rasanya batin Taekwoon. Malu, ngerasa gak dihargain, marah, semua campur aduk jadi satu. Taekwoon gertakin gigi – gigi gerahamnya kesal, dia menendang barongsai gitu aja di tengah lapangan. Padahal barongsai itu masih berisi sohibnya.

Di tanah, Jaehwan sama Wonshik yang berperan jadi badan sama kaki Barongsai, meskipun malu berat, tetep lebih prihatin sama keadaan sohib mereka yang digantungin sama sang doi. Pengen ngelus punggung kasih kata – kata motivasi ala Mario Teguh, takut singa ngamuk. Jadi mereka bertiga hanya diam di tengah lapangan yang udah sepi.

"Gue kurang usaha?" Bisik Taekwoon pelan. Dia yakin kedua sohibnya itu masih mendengarnya. "Apa Hakyeon udah muak sama gue?"

Jaehwan menghela nafas dan mencopot kostum barongsainya. Badannya dipenuhi keringat. "Gue yakin dia nggak muak sama lo," Jaehwan berdiri, "Karena gue juga berada di posisi lo sekarang," ucap Jaehwan lalu ngeliat ke arah ruang kelas yang dipakai ekskul saman. "Kalau usahanya sulit, pasti bakal ada buah yang enak kok," tambahnya tersenyum miris ngeliat seorang cewek yang diketahui bernama Hani yang keluar dari ruang saman dan gandengan sama Chanyeol.

"Tapi gue udah minta maaf! Gue udah rela ngomong panjang lebar yang bukan-gue-banget di depan umum dan dengan enaknya dia pergi tanpa ngomong apa – apa! Lo pikirin perasaan gue-"

"Lo pikirin juga perasaan dia," potong Wonshik, "Lo semudah itu bilang lo naksir dia sedangkan kemarin lo masih deket – deket sama Nayeon. Hakyeon gak bisa digituin, Taekwoon. Dia butuh waktu."

Taekwoon menggeram lalu melempar mawar yang tadinya akan ia berikan pada Hakyeon ke tanah dan menginjaknya. "Sial."

Jaehwan dan Wonshik hanya bisa berpandangan.

* * *

"Makasih ya udah nganterin gue pulang," Hakyeon tersenyum ke Namjoon sambil membetulkan poni-nya yang sedikit berantakan akibat helm yang dikenakannya tadi.

Namjoon cuma senyum (ganteng) dan ngangguk. "Sama – sama," Namjoon nyengir dan nyalain mesin motornya lagi. "Hakyeon," panggil Namjoon lalu menatap Hakyeon, "Kalau lo ada masalah, lo bisa cerita ke gue. Gue bakal selalu ada buat lo dan gue gak akan mainin lo."

Hakyeon bisa dengan jelas mendengar penekanan di kalimat terakhir Namjoon. Cowok ini baru saja menyindir Taekwoon. Hakyeon tahu, Namjoon pasti mendengar seluruh perkataan Taekwoon lewat _intercom_ sekolah tadi. Dan Hakyeon juga tahu Namjoon _ngejar – ngejar_ _dia._ Hakyeon hanya senyum manis.

"Makasih Namjoon.. tapi," Hakyeon menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Cuma sekali ini gue bakal balik bareng lo."

Masih sambil tersenyum, Namjoon mengangguk kembali. Paham betul maksud kalimat Hakyeon. Penolakan halus. Bukan hanya penolakan atas ajakannya untuk bercerita masalahnya, tapi penolakan untuk segala hal lainnya. Penolakan rasa cinta Namjoon. "Gue ngerti," Namjoon ketawa pelan, "Jung Taekwoon, kan?"

Menunduk sambil meremas celana abu – abunya, Hakyeon mengangguk. "Maaf," Hakyeon tersenyum getir, "Tapi sebagian hati gue udah dipegang sama orang sialan itu dan gue sendiri gak tahu cara ngambil bagian hati gue yang dipegangnya itu."

* * *

Hampir 3 bulan lamanya Hakyeon benar – benar ngegantungin Taekwoon. Bukannya Hakyeon sudah tak lagi suka pada Taekwoon. Cowok manis itu hanya bingung dengan Taekwoon. Bahkan Hakyeon masih sering melihat Taekwoon berduaan sama Nayeon tapi gosip yang bererdar menyatakan kalau Taekwoon masih ngejar – ngejar Hakyeon.

"Ya bayangin aja ya dek, kalo lo di posisi gue. Orang mah dimana – mana maunya ditembak pake alunan musik klasik. Ini? Genjreng – genjreng musik barongsai tenent duss tenetet duss gitu!," Hakyeon mencak – mencak. " Terus, bayangin kalo si Wonshik itu sebelum nembak lo deket sama... sama... sama Minah! Bayangin!" Hakyeon mencak – mencak di hadapan adek kelasnya, Hongbin, yang sekarang lagi duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Setahu Hakyeon, Hongbin sering sendirian di situ.

Hongbin cuma nyengir sambil naburin makanan ikan ke kolam yang ada di sebelahnya, "Ya gak tahu juga sih, kak," ucap Hongbin lalu ngeliatin Hakyeon. "Tapi Kak Wonshik bilang, Kak Taekwoon bener – bener sayang sama kakak."

"Ya kalau gitu kenapa sampe sekarang dia masih deket – deket sama Nayeon?"

"Karena dia bingung, kak," sambung Hongbin, "Kak Wonshik cerita, terakhir kakak hadap – hadapan sama dia itu...berapa bulan yang lalu gitu, kan? Pas dia _conffess_ ke kakak lewat _intercom_ sekolah? Ya kakak aja gantungin dia... gimana dia mau deketin kakak lagi?"

Dan perkataan adek kelasnya yang sok dewasa itu terus berputar di pikirannya. Antara mau menyapa Taekwoon, tapi gengsi setengah mati. Mau ngobrol dengan Taekwoon apalagi. Hakyeon nggak bisa tidur nyenyak hari ini. Ya biarpun besok sudah Sabtu, tapi yang ia dengar dari Seulgi, besok Osis-Mpk mau ngadain malam syukuran (Seulgi bilangnya sih _prom,_ tapi Hakyeon males sok inglish ah) untuk merayakan serah terima jabatan angkatan 2014/2015 ke angkatan 2015/2016.

Meskipun kata Hakyeon kayak gitu ga penting – penting banget, tapi sebagai ketua badan kehormatan angkatan lama, ia wajib ikut.

Yasudahlahya.

To-do list Hakyeon sabtu ini:

\- Bangun tidur.

\- Sarapan.

\- Tidur tiduran sambil main hp.

\- Mandi kalo udah siangan (biar airnya gak dingin) (kalo niat)

\- Main hp lagi

\- Makan

\- Tidur

\- Jajan (kalo niat)

Aduh, gangerti gara – gara moodswingnya (ia berasa jadi gadis labil yang lagi pms) atau dia dipaku apa gimana, Hakyeon mager banget kalo udah sabtu pagi sampai sabtu malam. Bawaannya mau main hp sambil tiduran seharian, kalo bisa sama snack di pangkuan. Ga bosen main hp terus? Entah. Padahal kerjaannya kalogak ngegosip di grup line, ya streaming-an, ya dengerin lagu pake headset sambil baca _wattpad_. Intinya main hp.

Tapi rencana indah itu rusak duluan karena ibunya menggedor pintu kamarnya pagi – pagi buta (beneran pagi – pagi buta, ayam tetangga bener - bener belum berkokok). Saat Hakyeon tanya kenapa, yang didengarnya agak ngemalesin,

"Kamu lupa? Jadwal family gathering keluarga besar kita tiap sebulan sekali itulooh! Sekarang tempatnya di rumah tante Hyojin, kan jauh, jadi kita harus berangkat bentar lagi!"

Ih. Hakyeon kan gabiasa sarapan pagi pagi banget hari sabtu. Terus mau makan apa, juga? Beli arem – arem daging trus dimakan di mobil?

Kalo Hakyeon gak diancem gak ditransfer duit jajan lagi (yang merupakan sumber penghidupannya sekarang) Hakyeon gabakal mau ditarik bangun lalu didorong masuk ke kamar mandi gitu aja sama ibunya. Mager banget.

Hakyeon bangun paling akhir ternyata. Bang Inguk lagi bantu mbak bawa – bawa bekel buat dijalan, ayahnya udah ngopi ngopi santai, dan ibunya langsung balik ke depan kaca, lilit lilit pashmina.

Bener bener gaada waktu buat santai abis mandi, Hakyeon aja sampe harus pakai kaosnya di mobil. Dan segala kesibukannya di mobil dan di acara (biar ngemalesin, para sepupunya setidaknya lumayan asik), ia benar – benar lupa segala urusan yang lain.

Apalagi malam syukur- eh, maksudnya _prom_ itu.

* * *

"Udah lo bilang ke Hakyeon, kan?"

 _"Udah, Taek. Beneran. Lo udah nanya kayak gitu 4 kali, plis."_

"Lo bilangnya itu acara Osis-Mpk, kan?"

 _"Yailah, Taekwoon, parno amat sih bakal ketauan. Gue bilangin sesuai naskah yang lo kasih, tau."_

"Daripada dia curiga, Gi."

 _"Yaudahya. Tugas gue selesai, lo beneran harus jajanin gue kebab yang komplit, awas kalo gak. Gue gentayangin nanti."_

"Ngeri sama lo. Ya, makasih Seulgi."

 _"Yaps, Taek!"_

 _Pip._

* * *

Hakyeon ngeliatin pinggir jalan tol yang isinya pohon - pohon cantik dan beberapa pohon kayu yang gak terlalu tinggi sementara mobilnya melaju dalam hujan. Udah malam, dengan keadaan begitu, apalagi Hakyeon sambil dengerin lagu galau pakai headset, lagi – lagi ia berasa aktor utama mv lagu mellow. Dengan keadaan gini juga, mau gak mau dia kepikiran Taekwoon. Apalagi lagu yang lagi dia dengerin sekarang itu lagunya David Archuletta yang Crush.

 _Apa iya gue harusnya gak gantungin dia?_ Pikirnya, _Apa iya gue harus samperin dia terus minta maaf? Apa iya gue harus mulai percakapan duluan? Apa iya... kalo dia gak ada maksud pas deket deket Nayeon? Apa dia tulus beneran?_

Cuma muter – muter sekitar situ aja. Palingan yang banyak dipikirin sama dia adalah Taekwoon – Nayeon. _Mereka kan gak satu ekskul, mungkin mereka emang deket gara – gara Nayeon rohis sedangkan Taekwoon sekbid 1 yang ngurusin kerohanian..._

 _Sekbid 1? Osis?_

Seketika informasi Seulgi lewat telepon melintas di pikirannya.

 _"Aula sekolah ya, yeon. Ada prom buat rayain sertijab osis-mpk hari sabtu ini. Dresscode formal aja, mulainya jam 7 malem. Jangan telat ya, mantan mpk!"_

Hakyeon ngecek jam di hpnya, dan angka yang ia lihat adalah 8:25 p.m.

Dan Hakyeon masih belum dirumah.

Lupa, kan.

"Halo? Seulgi?" Hakyeon nyoba nelpon si pemberi info, Seulgi. Dia udah di gerbang sekolah, dengan kemeja hitam seadanya dan masih pakai skinny jeans yang tadi buat acara keluarga. "Gi? Masih ada orang gak di sekolahan?"

 _"Udah kelar, Yeon! Kelar! Pulang lo, pulang!"_

"Yailah, Gi. Baru telat satu setengah jam ini-"

 _"Ngaret apa ngaret sih, mas? Pulang aja mending, aula kosong!"_

Dan sambungan langsung diputuskan oleh Seulgi.

"Yailah.." gumam Hakyeon. Sebel sebenernya. Sebel sama dia yang lupa, apa acara keluarganya kelamaan, apa gara – gara dia gak nyempetin makan sebelum kesini. Sekarang dia laper banget. Mana warung nasi goreng deket sekolahnya yang enak banget itu udah tutup jam segini.

Bodohnya, Hakyeon malah masuk ke sekolah, jalan ke arah aula.

Pikirannya cuma satu, _siapa tau di aula masih belom dibersihin. Lumayan makanan prasmanannya, kan._

Pas Hakyeon buka pintu masuk aula, emang gelap. Apa iya tukang bersih bersih bahkan udah sempet beresin semuanya sebelum dia dateng? Hakyeon ragu kalo sebenernya acaranya gak lebih lama dari upacara bendera.

Masih penasaran, dia nyoba jalan ke tengah aula dengan agak ngeraba – raba karena lumayan gelap. Hakyeon baru ingat, di kantongnya ada hp. Baru saat dia akan menyalakan flashlight hpnya, ada suara berbisik entah darimana;

"Jangan dihidupin, dong. Nanti gue _failed_."

Hah.

Siapa?

Tiba – tiba cahaya lampu sorot jatuh ke hadapan Hakyeon. Menyinari cowok yang ada di panggung. Cowok itu tinggi, pake celana training gombrong dan jaket tebal khas orang olahraga. Di wajahnya, ia memakai topeng yang Hakyeon kenal adalah wajah seorang penyanyi bernama Drake.

 _You used to call me on my cellphone  
Late night when you need my Love  
Call me on my cell phone  
Late night when you need my love  
And I knew when that hotline bling  
That can only mean one thing_

Hakyeon tahu betul lagu ini. Dan cowok di depan itu mulai goyang persis dengan video klip Drake. Hakyeon malu sebetulnya walau tak tahu siapa lelaki ini, Hakyeon malu dan ingin mengajak lelaki ini turun dari panggung.

Lagu masih berputar dan Hakyeon masih terdiam.

Cowok itu membuka topengnya.

Jung Taekwoon.

Kulit putih cowok itu seakan bersinar ketika lampu sorot jatuh ke wajahnya. Rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang lurus itu ia rapikan menggunakan jari. Tiba – tiba Taekwoon melepas jaket tebalnya dan mencopot celana trainingnya, menunjukkan setelan tuksedo hitam lengkap dengan dasi kupu – kupu serta sepatu pantovel (yang tidak disadari Hakyeon beberapa saat sebelumnya.)

"Jung Taekwoon? Lo ngapain? Dan ini maksudnya apa? Kata Seulgi ini acara sertijab? Kok malah sepi gini? Dan kenapa lo harus nari malu – maluin kayak tadi?" Hakyeon langsung menyerbu Taekwoon dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia terdiam sejenak menyadari kalau itu adalah obrolan pertamanya dengan Taekwoon dalam berbulan – bulan.

Terdengar suara orang menahan tawa dari balik panggung. "Lagian dia mau aja sih dibego – begoin. Udah tau bikin malu," ujar suara yang Hakyeon kenali adalah suara Seulgi.

Taekwoon mukanya kusut lalu ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Wajahnya kini serius. "Cha Hakyeon," ucapnya pelan, "Gue sekali lagi mau menyatakan permintaan maaf gue. Di sini gue akan klarifikasi bahwasanya, di antara gue dan Nayeon tidak ada suatu hubungan apapun. Hanya sebatas urusan OSIS sekbid 1 yang mencakup segala kerohanian dan ketua rohis. Kemudian dari pada itu," Taekwoon tarik nafas, dia ngelirik telapak tangannya yang ada coretan—Contekan, takut lupa dia mau ngomong apa, "Gue mau lo percaya sama gue Yeon. Gue beneran sayang sama lo."

Hakyeon terdiam mendengar pernyataan Taekwoon yang mirip UUD 45 itu. Cowok berkulit madu itu terus menatap Taekwoon yang kini turun dari panggung dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Jadi Yeon," Taekwoon jongkok ala Romeo di hadapan Hakyeon, "Lo mau bantuin gue buat ngehapus bayangan kelabu tentang status kita kan? Tolong jawab satu hal.."

Hakyeon masih terdiam. Jantungnya udah _jantung berdebar – debar~ Rasanya tak menentu~ Hati bergetar- getar~_.

"Cha Hakyeon," bisik Taekwoon, mengerahkan segala keberanian yang ia punya, "Kamu mau kan jadi pacar aku?"

"Aku mau," Hakyeon langsung menyuruh Taekwoon berdiri dan memeluk cowok itu.

"PESTA COY!" Dan tiba – tiba lampu warna – wani ala diskotik nyala. Entah dari mana dan siapa yang membawa. Yang pasti, lagunya hacep.

Dan di tengah – tengah aula, kita bisa liat dua sejoli yang masih dimabuk cinta. Buktinya mereka masih pelukan.

Cha Hakyeon dan Jung Taekwoon.

Sementara itu di pojokan dekat prasmanan, Hongbin memperhatikan kakak kelasnya yang akhirnya sukses pacaran sama kakak kelasnya yang lain. "Kak Wonshik," panggilnya pada seseorang yang sibuk milihin semangka, "Mereka mesra banget ya. Akhirnya kesampean juga Kak Hakyeon."

"Mesra?" Wonshik menaruh semangka yang baru saja digerogotinya ke meja. "Kita bisa kok lebih mesra!"

Dan tiba – tiba Wonshik mengecup pipi Hongbin. Bersamaan dengan Taekwoon yang mencuri ciuman dari bibir Hakyeon.

"Jung Taekwoon!"

END

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone. This is_** _Jaehwart **speaking. Since there's so tiny amount of VIXX fanfiction, my friend and I decided to make a new account consisting collab fanfic. Or you should say, duo maut.**_

 ** _If some of you know, saya punya FF Rabin bertemakan MOS. Well, ini seperti sequelnya._**

 _ **Saya dan teman saya akan membuat berbagai macam duo maut lagi kedepannya, jadi jogeuman gidaryeo!**_


End file.
